Labyrinth of the Heart
by UglyDuckling101
Summary: Love is a maze that winds its way through each person's heart, taking a different path than the next. For 'tomboy'Edeline Elric, she finds her heart lost in a labyrinth of emotions that are new to her. Will she find her way through the labyrinth called her 'heart,' or does fate have something in mind? [Edward gender-bender]
1. Budding Inhibitions

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related, or belonging to the world of Fullmetal Alchemist. That would be the one-and-only, amazing Hiromu Arakawa :)

She glanced at the clock. This had become a routine, and it had not gone unnoticed by the rooms occupants.

"Hey chief, where's the fire?"

The young blond turned abruptly, ending her gaze and now looking at a familiar face.

"What?" she asked, the struggle to not turn her gaze back at the hands on the wall was evident in her eyes. The man's cigarette balanced between his lips as he spoke, or rather laughed,

"You've been staring at the clock all day. You got somewhere to be?" he asked.

"Maybe I do. What's it to you anyway?" the blond snapped back impatiently. The man only smirked more, as he was prone to the teens attitude.

"Havoc," a stern, commanding voice cut in.

"Leave short-stuff alone and get back to work before I give you half of my stack of papers." Havoc groaned in response at the sound of more work. Mustang, the owner of the threat, eyed the teen with a smile on his face.

Waiting for the inevitable, he mouthed to himself,

'Three...two...one...'

"Who are you calling SO SHORT you couldn't see them over your piles of paperwork!"

"I said nothing of the sort, Fullmetal. Nothing at all," Mustang replied nonchalantly. He relaxed into his chair, folding his arms across his chest in an arrogant manner.

Fuming, the teen stood from her seat, stomping her way over to her superior officer's desk, slaming her hands down much harder than necessary, exclaimed,

"Like hell you did! And wipe that damn smirk off your face!" the blond yelled. She walked back to her desk briskly, retrieved the paper she had been filling out, and slammed it onto Mustang's desk.

"Here's my report. I'm leaving now," the teen grumbled. Mustang only grined wider. He picked up the paper and examined it briefly before verbally observing:

"Your handwriting's still bad as ever, don't you think?"

The only reply was the sound of the slamming door being pulled shut.

"You'ur all as lively as ever," Riza commented, entering the office.

"What'd you say this time, colonel?" she asked, already knowing the answer, although a hint of a smile played on the woman's lips.

"The usual, Lieutenant. Nothing but the usual," her superior replied, returning to his paperwork as if he had been busy in her leave of absence.

'Just as I thought, the usual,' Riza thought to herself, with a small but amused grin on her lips.

(Line*Break)

"Sister, where are you going?" Alphonse questioned his elder sibling. He stood outside the door, listening intently for a response over the sound of the shower running.

"I'm not leaving, Al. I'm taking a shower," his sister yelled over the running water.

"I'm not stupid! The only time you ever shower during the day and not at night, is because you have plans that evening," Al explained.

In the bathroom, The teen shut the water off and pushed the curtain back. She stepped out onto the waiting towl and began the lengthy routine of drying her artificial limbs.

Soon, the bathroom door opened, revealing the young teen in a towel, her wet hair draped down her back.

"Ok. I'm going to say this once, Alphonse. Yes, I am showering during the day. And yes, I am going out. And I will be back by ten-thirty tonight." She continued to her bedroom in which she and her brother shared.

"Edeline Elric." Alphonse now stood, looming over his sister who had stopped at the sound of her name.

"Damn it! I'm in trouble," Edeline muttered, she slowly turned around to face her seven-foot brother, whom happened to be a suit of armor; which in itself can surely be intimidating at times.

"Yes, brother?" Edeline asked, trying to sound more innocent than she was.

"I do not care if you are older than me. I have a right to know where you're going to be out late," Al spoke sternly, staring his elder sister down.

While Al was most of the time the quiet, respectful one of the two, he had to be more demanding at times to dominate his elder sister's stubborness.

Edeline hung her head in defeat.

"If I tell you, can I get ready and get dressed?" she surrendered. If Al could have physically expressed himself, he would have been grinning triumphantly.

"Sure. Right after you tell me where your going," Alphonse answered, crossing his arms.

"Alright!" Edeline hoffed.

"I'm going to dinner. Now I have to get dressed before I'm late, Al," and with that, Edeline was gone and preparing for her outing behind the closed door of their shared room.

"Wait! Dinner? With who?!" In Al's experience, his sister had never once expressed interest in dating or romance; much less dressing up to go out to dinner!

Edeline was more of a boy in her everyday routines and behavior. Instead of skirts or dresses, she chose to wear a fitting black tank top. She donned a pair of black military issued cabat boots, which looked more like mens than a women's.

To add to the ensemble, black leggings that reached down to her knees, covered by a short simple black skirt that fanned out.

And who could forget her signature crimson red coat that quite nearly reached her feet. The most unforgettable detail of the coat was the insignia it bore proudly on it's back in a bold black.

The insignia depicted a winged-cross entangled by a snake. The symbol was completed with a crown placed majestically upon the scene, making it whole.

And for her temper, and her manners, well...they spoke for themselves. Not to mention her very 'un-ladylike' choice of language.

"You only asked WHERE I was going. You never asked if or WHO I was meeting," Edeline answered through the wood door, the smille of victory evident on her face as much as it was in her voice.

"Therefore, I do not rightfully have to divulge that bit of information."

Alphonse sighed. His sister had a point; and once again she had bested him. He found he could only smile at his defeat. Of course his smile would have not been seen physically, but oddly enough, his glowing red eyes conveyed his feelings well enough.

The door opened, grabbing the boy's attention. What stepped through the door however, was more stunningly beautiful than Alphonse had seen since the woman they called 'mom' had sadly departed in spirit.

Edeline was dressed in a slim-fitting red strapless dress. It stopped right above her knees, and a black shawl covered her shoulders, along with much of her arms.

"How do I look?" She asked quietly, a tint of red creeping into her cheeks.

"You look-I mean...wow," Alphonse breathed. He was speechless. Alphonse had never seen his sister look so much...like a girl.

"And your hair..."

"Oh, I guess I should do something with it, huh?" Edeline was visibly nervous; something she wasn't often. And if she was, Edeline hid it well. She always kept a confident aura about herself. The blond ran her fingers through her golden hair as it draped her shoulders.

"No! I just meant that, I relly like it down. I don't see it out of a braid much. It's beautiful, just like you sister."

"Thanks, Al. I better be going, but I'll be back by ten-thirty, ok?" Edeline spoke, embracing her brother's metallic body.

"Thank you, Al." She quickly left the apartment, closing the door behind her.

"You're welcome, Ed," Al smiled.

(Line*Break)

Edeline walked down the vacent sidewalk, nearly reaching her destination, and on time nonetheless.

The now stood in front of the local diner. It wasn't extravagant, but it was quaint in size and aura.

Entering the front door, Edeline was greeted by a waiter.

"How many in your party, ma'am, or is it just you tonight?"

"A table for two, please," came a voice behind Edeline.

"Very well, sir. Right this way."

As the waiter led Edeline to their table, she looked up to find a pair of dark charcoal colored eyes staring back at her.

"I'm glad you could meet me tonight," the man said, his usual smug smile taking its place on his lips.

"And if I may, you look beautiful Edeline." She looked away from his gaze, a blush filling her cheeks again.

"I'll be honest. I was hesitent about coming here, but now that I am, I can't tell you how happy I am you asked me out in the first place..." Edeline paused before speaking the man's name, as she had never called him by his first name to his face before...

..."Thank you, Roy."

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review below! Domo arigatou :)


	2. Blossoming Hearts

"It's raining," Edeline observed, staring out the large window front of the diner.

"I didn't even notice," Roy replied, turning to follow her gaze. The rain had seemed to come from no where, and now came down in buckets.

The smile Edeline once wore slowly faded as she stared at the rain.

"I should probably get home, before the rain gets much worse," Edeline's voice shook in its once confident manner.

Turning back to face the young blond, Roy could see the tension in her eyes as clear as words on a page.

"What's wrong, Edeline?" he asked, concern filling his voice. Roy had been the girl's superior officer long enough to know that it was not usual to see her so, unsure, of something as small as rain. It took more than that to shake Edeline's confidence. Much more.

"It's nothing. I just don't want to worry Alphonse is all," Edeline reassured Roy, wearing her usual grin. Though, even he could tell it was a forced repercussion.

"It's not even ten yet. I promise I'll have you home on time." What he said was true, but he would never admit that he really didn't want her to go.

The chance to see Edeline outside the office, in an environment without the confines of the military was rare at best. He wanted to get to know the girl on a deeper, more personal level.

Then he noticed for the first time that evening: Edeline had only used her right hand to handle her fork, to grasp her water glass, and other various mineal tasks. She had stopped altogether using her left sometime ago. Said arm had disappeared under the table.

Not wishing to bring up a sore topic, Roy chose not to mention the fact that he knew Edeline's true reason for needing to leave so early into dinner. She would have only denied his claim anyhow.

"Maybe you'll let me escort you back to your dorm than, if it's alright that is," he offered, along with a gentle smile, meant to comfort the teen more than anything.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to put you out of your way. Besides, I only live two blocks from here anyways-" Edeline started, but found her breath cut short.

Roy noticed this without fail, and stood.

"If I Iet a young women such as yourself walk home in the middle of a rain storm, I wouldn't be much of a gentleman, now would I?" Roy ofered his hand and his signature grin. Edeline found comfort in Roy's smug appearance. It made her feel...safe.

Slowly standing, Edeline made sure to place most of her weight to her right.

"If you're sure, Roy. I would appreciate it greatly." Roy left the required amount to pay for their meal tucked under a plate. Edeline took Roy's hand, and they made for the door.

"Wait, before we leave," Roy removed his coat, leaving himself with only the suit on his back,

"Take this." He handed Edeline his coat. She hesitated at first, though in the end she took it. The cold coming from the opening door was enough to make her shiver.

"If you need it, you'll tell me, right?" she questioned, looking Roy in the eyes. He merely looked back, and replied,

"Of course. Don't worry about it. Besides, I have more clothing on than you." She nodded, realizing his words to be the truth, and they were out the door, no escape from the rain in sight.

(Line*Break)

The rain did not get better. It only got worse.

Roy knew the way to Edeline's and Alphonse's military dorm. He had been many times, and fortunately, it was a relatively short walk from the diner.

However, it seemed to take much longer than before. Roy observed Edeline with concern, her pace had started out rather quick. She was obviously in a rush to get out of the rain and get dry.

As the minutes ticked by, a slight limp could now be detected. Her left leg exactly.

"Just-just one more block to go, and then-" she was interrupted by a sudden burst of a sharp pain in her left leg. She lost her footing and quickly headed downward for the pavement.

"Edeline!" Roy gasped, reacting quickly and reaching for the blond with open arms. He just made it, and both could not be more happy.

"Thanks. I guess I tripped," Edeline thanked Roy, quietly. Helping her back onto both feet. Roy eyed his date with caution, worry present in his gaze.

"I'm fine, Roy. You can let go of me now." Roy looked down to realize that he was holding Edeline close to his own body.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," Roy stammered, releasing his snug embrace. The two continued, unaware that she was leaning on Roy more and more; and less on her left.

"Were here, Edeline." Looking up, the girl realized they were indeed at the dorms. Relieved to get somewhere dry, she sighed in relief. The rain had progressed into a downpour, leaving both Roy and Edeline soaked to the bone.

"Well, thanks for walking with me and all. And for the dinner of course," Edeline stared at the ground, hesitant to leave.

"I guess I'll just see you tomorrow then." She turned to leave, but Roy started to speak:

"Edeline, I-" he stopped short. She was a stubborn one and would adamantly refuse to admit to any weakness. Her aching automail was one of these adversaries.

"Yes, Roy? What is it?" Edeline asked, turning to face her superior.

"I just wanted to say...well, take care of yourself, Fullmetal." Edeline smiled, and before disappearing through the front door of the dorms, replied;

"I will. I'm a genius, aren't I?" The arrogance that filled Edeline's voice made Roy smirk. Her oversized ego and stubborn tendencies were much of the reason Roy found attractive about Edeline while many may not have.

(Line*Break)

"Sister, how was your-" Alphonse found himself speechless. His sister was drenched from head to toe.

"You're soaked!" Al exclaimed.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed," Edeline replyed, giving her brother the most sarcasm she could muster up, given her current state.

"I really just want to get into something that isn't soaked, Al. And go to sleep." Alphonse smiled.

"Of course. You can tell me about dinner tomorrow after work."

"Thanks little brother," Edeline smiled, and walked towards their bedroom door.

Once the door was closed, Edeline striped off her dress and shawl, letting them fall to the floor.

"Oh Al, can you get-"

"Way ahead of you!" Alphonse called, passing a towel through the cracked door.

"Thanks." With the door closed once again, Edeline dried herself off. Donning a dry pair of underwear and a bra, she threw on a shirt that was much to large for her.

Too tired to bother with her automail, Edeline layed in bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders, snuggling down.

She had had an amazing night, and though Edeline, much like Roy, would never verbally admit that a part of them was anxious to see the other the next day at work.

_**Review! It's as simple as a push of a Button ;) and thanks for reading **_


	3. The Rain and Complications

"Sister! It's time to get up!"

Edeline layed in bed, fully aware of what time it was. She was exhausted, and found she had gotten very little sleep the night before.

"Don't make me come in there and get you," called Alphonse once more. Edeline groaned in protest, but sat herself up. She threw the covers aside, forgetting how cold the mornings had become as of late.

Winter was on it's way. Edeline knew that much.

"Another morning, another rainy day," she muttered staring out the small window above the girl's bed.

It was indeed raining. The constant throbbing of Edeline's automail stumps confirmed that much. She didn't need to look out the window to confirm the observation.

Outside the bedroom door, Alphonse was busy preparing breakfest.

"Edeline, it's time to-" he stopped short of finishing his sentence. The door had began to open slowly, and his sister soon emerged.

"Sorry about that, Al. It took me a little longer to get up than usual," Edeline offered with a tired grin.

Al wasn't blind. He had lived with Edeline long enough to tell when she wasn't telling him something.

"How did you sleep?" Alphonse asked casually, as he watched Edeline from the corner of his eye with concern. She made her way slowly to the couch that held residence in the middle of the apartment, relying on the wall to hold much of her weight.

"I got enough sleep, Al," Edeline replied, relaxing into the couch cushions.

"You don't have to worry about me."

He sighed. He hated to play her hand, but sometimes it was necessary.

"And your arm and leg? How is your automail? I know this rain must be bothering you."

Al stopped what he was doing and turned to face the elder, who had chosen to remain quiet.

"Their fine, they barely hurt. It's just a presistant throbbing is all," Edeline answered her brother at last, but quietly still.

She had began to massage the place in which the artificial limb met her flesh leg, unconsciously. Edeline visibly relaxed, the tension slowly leaving her face.

Fully aware that he would never win the argument, Alphonse compromised:

"If you're going to insist on going to work, at least let me call the office and ask for someone to come and give you a ride-"

"Will you stop bugging me about my automail if I agree with you?" Edeline interupted, sounding somewhat irritated.

"Of course, sister. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold," Al replied. The excitement in his voice was enough to convey the smile of victory the boy "wore."

"Yeah, whatever. It's nothing to get excited about," Edeline grumbled, while stifling a yawn.

Edeline ate her food, placed her dishes in the sink, and left to their room to get dressed. Alphonse took this opportunity to stand and go to the phone. Dialing the number from memory, he only had to wait now.

"Mustang's office," spoke the recipient of the phone call.

"Colonel, this is Alphonse."

"Oh, good morning Al."

'That's...odd. He almost sounded... disappointed,' Alphonse thought.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favor," Al questioned.

"Oh? What kind of favor would that be?" Mustang asked in reply, his usual smirk apparent in his voice.

"Well Sir, it's been raining since yesterday, and as you know, sister has a hard time in this weather due to-"

"I'll have one of my men there in fifteen minutes. And Alphonse?" Mustang waited for the armors reply.

"Yes Sir?"

"Never hesitant to call me if the two of you are in trouble. You or Edeline."

Alphonse was surprised; not by the Colonels offer, but the underlying notion itselfs. Mustang had never been so 'obvious' in his helping the Elrics.

Alphonse could see the help over the years in which Mustang gave the two siblings, but it was more behind the scenes.

"Thank you sir, I'll keep that in mind," Alphonse said before saying goodbye, and hung up the phone.

"Was that the colonel just now?" Edeline stood in the doorway way of the bedroom, leaning against its frame. She was now dressed in her usual attire, with only her boots to don.

"Yeah, it was. He said he would send someone to pick you up and that they will be here in fifteen minutes," Alphonse answered his sister's question.

Edeline moved to take a seat back on the couch. Al joined her on the adjoining cushion.

"It was weird, though." Her brothers statement peaked her interest.

"What was?" Edeline encouraged Al to continue, bring her legs together to sit cross-legged. She turned her body to face her brother.

"It's nothing really. The colonel. Told me not to hesitate to call him if me or you ever need anything," Alphonse spoke, taking notice to his sister's unusal eagerness and interest in conversation that morning in particular.

"Is it really that odd? I mean, it's kinda nice-" Edeline caught herself.

"I mean- maybe the bastard isn't as egotistical and self-centered as we thought," the girl stated, a slight red filling her cheeks. Alphonse smiled to himself.

He decided against pointing out her odd response, and decided to leave it be. He would get answers later.

"We should go and wait out front. It should be about time." Edeline stood and made her way to the bedroom suddenly, and emerged carrying her pocket watch.

Alphonse started to comment on this, but was cut off:

"Don't say anything. I just forgot my watch. I was tired when I came in last night. End of story." Edeline attached the chain to her waist and deposited the watch into her pocket.

"Ok, ok. I'll just pester you later after you get off," Al joked. Edeline sighed, but put her boots on and kept on her way through the dorms, and down to the cold reality that was the outside.

(Line*Break)

"Hey chief! Get in and well be on our way." Havoc was sitting in the military issued, bland, vehicle. Edeline waved goodbye to Al and opened the passenger door. Once closed, Havoc pulled out and onto the road.

"It's nice of the colonel to send a ride for you," Havoc commented.

"What of it?" Edeline asked, a bit harshly. Havoc only smirked.

"Nothing, cheif. Nothing at all."

Edeline turned to stare out the window. Watching as the buildings, and people disappeared behind them, she soon found herself lost in thought.

"I like it." Havoc's vague comment brought Edeline back to reality.

"What do you mean," she asked, genuinely befuddled.

"Your hair. It's not in its usual braid. You should wear it down more often," Havoc remarked, a gentle grin on his face.

Edeline turned away again. She hated feeling like this. She knew she was somewhat red in the face.

"It's just down. It's nothing special. I just forgot to braid it this morning," Edeline muttered.

"Well, it suits you," Havoc commented before letting the conversation die.

They soon were in sight of Central Headquarters. Edeline made to grab the hair band on her wrist, but found that it was bare.

'Damn it!' the girl snapped mentally at herself as the car came to a stop. They were at Headquarters.


	4. Apreciated Unwanted Help

The sound of uneven and heavy footsteps brought a smile to the man's face. He knew it anywhere.

"What is it Colonel?" Riza, who currently stood filing papers into the large file cabnet, questioned. She did not look away from her task.

"Nothing, Lieutenant. Nothing at all." Roy's eyes found their way back to his paperwork. Suddenly the door opened.

"Glad you could make it, Fullmetal," Roy welcomed, the smirk both present on his face and in his voice.

"Stuff it, bastard," came the short baked remark. Havoc shortly followed behind. He greeted both the Colonel and Lieutenant with a wave of his hand, as if to say,

"Hey, I'm back."

Edeline sat at her designated 'spot,' so to speak. She grabbed the set of files that had been prepared and set out for the teen to attack for the day's work.

"How was the ride?" Roy asked casually.

"It was uneventful. Although, the rain seemed to be worse than it was last night. I don't see it letting up anytime soon," Havoc replied, taking his seat across the room at his own desk.

Roy sighed quietly. He couldn't blame the man for misinterpreting the direction of the question. He let his eye's fall on Edeline who was steadily writing.

She wrote with her right hand, while she discreetly massaged her left leg, right above her knee.

Roy turned to Riza, and Riza returned the look. She nodded in understanding. Filing the last document in her hand, Riza approached Edeline.

"If you have a minute, I wouldn't mind your help, Edeline," Riza asked the teen with a warm smile.

Hearing her name, she turned around to find Riza standing behind her seat.

"Of course," Edeline answered, setting down her pencil.

"What is it you need help with?"

"I'll explain as we walk," Riza said, and made for the door; Edeline in tow.

Once the door closed with a thud, Havoc spoke:

"I saw what you did there, sir. Thank you." Roy was confused by this.

"I don't think I quite understand why you're thanking me. I only did what I did because anything else would have earned me anything short of an insult and denial," Roy laughed to himself just think about it.

"Well, none-the-less you still did what I couldn't even think of a solution to," Havoc smiled.

"You know, the whole ride here, the Chief did nothing but rub her port. I wanted to say something, but, what? She would have just denied the notion and pushed it aside."

Roy looked up from his work, now looking in Havoc's direction.

"You know how to handle her short temper. Though, too be honest, sometimes I wonder with how much you two go back and forth. But then you surprise me and do something like this."

Roy went back to work, but not before ordering Hovac back to work as well. He signed the paper before him, but found his thoughts wandering.

'Maybe I do know Edeline better than I thought," Roy thought to himself happily.

(Line*Break)

They stood in front of a door now; but not just any door.

"Why are we at the infirmary?" Edeline asked, thoroughly confused. Than she realized what she had fallen into.

"I can't believe I fell for that," breathed Edeline. Riza smiled sympathetically.

"Look, just a quick look at your automail and were out, alright?" Riza spoke, directing her words at the girl. Edeline submitted, and sighed.

"Fine. But just a quick visit." And so the two women entered the infirmary, one reluctant amd the other satisfied with her achievement.

(Line*Break)

"So, what seems to be the problem, miss..." the man trailed off, allowing Edeline to fill in the blank.

"Edeline. Edeline Elric," she said, openly displaying her frustration of being there in the first place.

"Oh, that's why you looked familiar," the man laughed.

"You're one of our indirect regulars." Edeline just looked at the man in confusion.

"Indirect what?" He laughed again. He smiled and explained:

"An indirect regulars. All it means is that certain patients have a tendency to visit Central Hospital, but never come to the actual HQ infirmary. We have the paper work sent over to keep our records current."

"That's great," Edeline muttered, messaging her right shoulder.

"Is that what you wanted me to take a look at?" the man asked, a more serious tone now.

Before the teen could speak, Riza interupted,

"Yes, Dr. Fujimiya," she replied, reading his name tag. Edeline just sighed in annoyance. Riza had anticipated the teens urge to complain furthur and believed the right thing had been done.

"Whether you can do anything or not, considering the problem, is greatly appreciated."

Dr. Marks smiled in Riza's direction, and stood from his chair in which he sat.

"Alright. Then let's get started Ms. Elric. If you could please take a seat over there please," he motioned in the direction.

Edeline stood from her chair and did as asked. She began taking off her signature red coat, as it would be difficult for the doctor to examine her shoulder port with it on.

"First I would like to do a routine check up before hand. All that means is that I'm going to take your weight, temperature, blood pressure, etc. Nothing out of the ordinary," Dr. Mark's explained. The girl complied, just wanting to finish the appointment as soon as possible.

It took about ten minutes to complete his mundane tasks.

"Alright then, everything seems to be normal. I have to ask you one thing concerning your weight, however."

Edeline shifted uneasily. They always asked this. Always.

"I need to subtract the weight of your automail limbs from you body weight. Do you know about how much each limb weighs?" the doctor asked, looking up from his clipboard.

"I'm-I'm really not sure," Edeline stammered. The man could obviously see the sudden on set of uneasiness in the girl's appearance and frame.

"It's alright. That's not important. Let's take a look at your shoulder then," the man dicided to move on.

"Ok, so what seems to be the problem exactly?"

"It's just the weather. It aggravates my ports," Edeline snapped. She had continued to unconsciously message her shoulder, and the docter had not failed to notice.

"May I look?" he asked, motioning at her shoulder.

"I suppose so," Edeline muttered, more to herself than anything.

Dr. Mark's moved to where Edeline sat, and kneeled to be level with the patient.

"The skin is inflamed. It's irritated is all. I think the most I can do for you is a warm compress to hold against your ports, where the skin meets the automail," the doctor diagnosed, disappointment evident in his voice.

This disappointment was directed at himself. The doctor did not specialize in the area of automail, so of course his knowledge was quite limited.

"Let me grab you that compress, and then you'll be on your way." Dr. Mark's disappeared in a back room and appeared almost immediately.

"Here you go. Just reheat it when it cools. And feel free to come back again if you need anything else." And so they left the office, the compress in hand.

"Maybe that wasn't so bad," Edeline admitted quietly as her and Riza walked back to the office. Riza smiled to herself, happy to have helped the teen, even if only a tiny bit.


	5. Winter Wonderland

Edeline was nearing the office when she caught his eye.

"Feeling better?" Roy asked casually. Edeline merely nodded, refusing to let the man see the hint of blush in her cheeks.

"Of course, Colonel. Would you expect anything less?" Edeline replied back with her usual amount of smugness.

"I suppose you're right, Fullmetal. See you in the office than." Roy continued on down the hall as Edeline opened the office door, closing it behind her. The routine welcomes could be heard from his other officers.

Roy made his way to the mess hall where he found Hawkeye sitting by herself, reading over a file.

"Hawkeye. Thanks for meeting me," Roy said, getting the woman's attention. She greeted her commanding officer with a serene smile.

"Of course, sir. What did you need to discuss with me?" Roy sat across from Riza, who now laid her file down to focus on the matter at hand.

"I need to ask a favor of you," he pulled a neatly folded paper from his pocket.

"The details are inside," Roy explained, picking up the file and handing the Lieutenant the paper in exchange. He feigned his reading of the files contents in an attempt to appear composed. In reality, he was, though he would never say, the tiniest bit nervous to hear Riza's thoughts regarding his favor.

Looking up from the paper, having finished reading its contents, Hawkeye simply nodded and replied,

"I would be happy to help you sir."

Caught unready by this answer, Roy grined from ear-to-ear. He could hardly contain his excitment with her answer as he replied,

"Thank you, Hawkeye. I can't thank you enough."

"Anytime Colonel." With one last smile, they both stood and departed for the office together.

(line break)

Edeline sighed. The day was almost over. As cliche as it sounded, even to herself, she just wanted to go home and snuggle up with a good book; an alchemical related book of course.

She stood, putting her coat on, and readied to leave.

"Edeline." She turned to find the source of the voice. Riza Hawkeye.

"What is it Lieutenant?"

"I was hoping you didn't have any particular plans tonight. I've been meaning to get out and do something for some time. I thought you might like to join me," Riza offered.

"Oh. What did you have in mind?" Edeline was surprised with the request, but none-the-less honnored.

"I was thinking of going to the pond. It is frozen this time of year."

"Hold on. The Chief? Skating? Are you sure that's a good idea? You might bruise yourself," Havoc joked, heartedly chuckling to himself.

"Shut up, will you? I can skate. What do you think we did every winter growing up in the country? That, besides sledding," Edeline snapped at Havoc, who merely went back to cleaning his desk to leave.

"I wouldn't mind skating actually," the teen turned back to Riza.

"Great. I'll be by to pick you up at seven. Is that alright for you?" Riza asked slipping her arms into her coat sleeves.

"Yeah, thats fine. I'll be ready." soon the office was empty and Edeline made her walk back to the dorms.

Al was sitting in the parlor of the dorm room, if you could call it that.

Entering the dorm, Edeline's eyes found the new set of books sitting beside Alphonse.

"Somebody made a run to the library I see. Find anything good?" Hearing his sister's voice, the armor looked up from their book.

"Oh, Ed. You're home. Time got away from me I guess. Yeah, the library just got some new material this week," Alphonse said.

"That's great! It's about time too," Edeline commented before heading for their bedroom to change into more appropriate winter clothing.

"Where are you headed, sister?" Alphonse asked, taken aback by Edeline's change of clothes.

"Ice skating, with Hawkeye. She's picking me up at seven. I figured it would be nice to get out and do something different." Edeline sat next to her brother on the couch, moving his rather large stack of books to the floor.

"I'm glad you're going. It will be fun," Alphonse conveyed the smile he felt on his non-exsistant lips through his tone of voice.

"I'm actually kind of excited. It's been some time since we last went skating was, maybe six years ago?" Edeline pondered this.

It didn't seem so long ago. Until she spoke the thought, it was merely a memory away. Now, it seemed decades since she, Winry and Alphonse raced to the frozen lake each winter with their worn and used skates in hand.

She could still remember the games they played; most often it was tag, and being amateur skaters with their ages, the children found each other's fumbles and falls humorous.

"Ms. Riza should be here soon then. It's nearly seven now," Alphonse interjected Edeline's reminiscing.

"Yeah, your right. I guess time passes quicker than you realize." Alphonse nodded in agreement, and went back to his book.

(line break)

The drive was the same as always, despite the destination; and as well as the company. Though in no way displeasing.

The sun had begin to set and the street lights had been lit.

"Thank you, again. For the invite I mean."

Hawkeye smiled.

"Really, there's no need to thank me, Edeline. I wasn't going to go by myself anyhow. What fun is that?" she laughed.

"You have a point. That would be kind of boring," the teen agreed with a nod of the head. She went back to gazing out the window.

"Before I forget, please, call me 'Riza' outside of the office, alright? No need to be so formal outside of work."

"Oh, ok. Then, Riza it is," Edeline said, slight uncertinity present in her voice.

The rest of the ride was spent in idle, yet comfortable conversation. Upon arriving at the pond, the car came to a stop in a parking space, or something of the sort.

Grabbing the skates at her feet, Edeline opened her door and stepped out.

"You coming?" the teen questioned the other whom sat in her seat still.

"I'm going to put my winter clothes on before I get out. You go ahead, I'll meet you there," Riza explained. Edeline shrugged and closed her door.

Hawke- no, Riza was wearing rather thin attire and a not so cold proof coat. Her words made since enough. Making her way to the ponds edge, she donned her skates, the left a bit larger than the right to accommodate her automail, tieing its laces tightly for stronger ankle support.

Ready for the ice, Edeline stood, but not before giving each lace a good last yank for good measure.

It felt natural. It was, what was the word...

"Perfect," Edeline muttered contently.

"This is perfect."

Sliding her right foot forward, she glided smoothly forward. Than the other.

Their were many others out tonight with the same idea; some held hands, others were by themselfs. Many skated side by side, talking with each other and the occasional stifle of laughter.

Edeline almost didn't hear her name being called. She was in a daze of her own, focusing on the motion and ease at which she moved.

"Edeline," the girls name carried across the pond once more.

Turning around to find the one calling her name, Edeline found someone she

least expected to run into that night.


	6. Cocoa and Kisses

"Oh, it's you Mustang," Edeline said, watching Roy skate her way.

"Why so formal?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrow. "Outside the office, it's just Roy," he smiled. He came to a smooth stop in front of Edeline.

"But Risa-" she started. Roy laughed.

"She had something to take care of that she forgot about," Roy casually droped, with a small wink.

"Oh, ok. She didn't say anything about it when she invited me to go skating," Edeline replied, confused.

"She doesn't mean to be rude, I promise. Besides, I'm here. We can still enjoy ourselfs, can't we?"

How did she miss it? Riza was helping Roy. This was all part of the plan. Did she mind it?

Not even in the slightest.

"May I have this skate?" the man exaggerated a bow and an out-streached hand. Taking his hand, she gave (in her best attempt) a curtsy, and taking the hand, she replied with a grin,

"How can I say no?"

(Line Break)

"Here," lending a gloved hand, Roy took it, picking himself off the ground for the fifth time.

"If you fall anymore, you're not going to be able to sit tomorrow at work," Edeline laughed.

The two skated for some time more before the cold was felt.

Edeline shivered in the slightest. Praying it had gone unnoticed, she looked over at Roy who skated beside her. He had done the same.

"I'm just about done here myself," he gave a small, comforting smile. He could see she was cold. Edeline might have pretested that she could go longer, but her port had began it cold ritual. God, it was really starting to throb now.

"Yeah, I could do to warm up myself," she admitted casually, watching her feet now.

They were off the ice and now unlasing their skates when Edeline realized that she had left her boots in Risa's car.

"Damn, I think I left-" but before she could finish, they were being handed to her. Grabing them from Roy, she gave him a surprised look.

"I grabbed them before Riza left," Roy explained. She thanked him with a smile and a nod. It was enough.

When both were ready to go, standing, Edeline unconsciously found herself walking close to Roy's side for warmth. It was better than facing the cold air alone.

Pulling the girl closer, he simply stated,

"Here," and they continued to the sanctity of the warm structure aglow, across the street.

(Line Break)

They entered the doors and were met by warmth.

They sat at the first empty seat they saw, and sat across from each other. The waitress, upon seeing the new arivals, walked over to take their order.

"What can I get you two?" the women asked, note pad and pen at the ready.

"I'm thinking a hot cocoa. That's it for me," Roy answered.

"What would you like Edeline? This ones on me." She couldn't help but smile both on the inside and the outside.

"I'll have the same as you. Also, I was wondering if I could have a hot rag too," she added the last part a bit quieter.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back with your drinks and hot rag," she left, heading back to the kitchen.

"Is Alphonse expecting you back at any specific time?" Roy asked, stripping his winter gear.

"To be honest, not really. He thinks I'm out with Riza. As long as I'm back before too late," Edeline said, following Roy's lead.

"I'll have you back by then, I promise," Roy grinned. Seeing the waitress heading back towards them, he said,

"Drinks are here."

The woman set the two mugs on the table, and before leaving, asked if that was all, (again).

"Yes, thank you." She handed Edeline the hot rag and departed.

Pulling her pant leg above her knee, Edeline wraped her port with the rag. Sighing in relief, she looked back at Roy who sipped his drink.

"So, I'm curious," Edeline started, taking a sip of her own. "Does Riza know than? It's alright with me, I trust her. I just wanted to know what was happening there."

"Well, to answer your question, yes, she does know about you, me. I almost didn't say anything, but I trust her, and I knew you did too. I figured it be nice to be able to talk to at least someone," Roy explained. He sipped his cocoa.

"Well, I'm glad it's her then," Edeline agreed.

They talked for the some time after, entroled in each other's company. Soon enough, it was time to leave.

Roy drove Edeline back to the dorms. With the roar of the engine and the driver, she was soon lulled into a sound sleep.

He dreaded the thought of waking her, but soon he pulled up to the dorms. Gently shaking her awake, Roy kissed her on the cheek goodnight. He watched to make sure she got in before he pulled out. The drive back to his house was quiet. Too quiet.

It was still a great ending to a great night.

Roy smiled, content and happier than humanly possible.


	7. Equivalent Desires

"How was your night, sir?" Roy was engolfed in the material he read.

"Oh, good morning Lieutenant. Sorry about that, I was a bit distracted."

Riza held back her smile. He was always so easily absorbed in his work. No one would believe it, but the man could actually get his work done.

"I asked you how your night was. Did you enjoy yourself?" Riza repeated her question. The two walked down the hallway to the cafeteria. Closing the folder in his hand, he refocused his attention.

"It was great," Roy lit up as he spoke.

"I think Edeline enjoyed the skating. When the cold set in, we headed across the street for a hot drink. We stayed and talked for some time, and than I drove her home," Roy told Riza of the nights events.

She listened contently. It was refreshing to see him so enthralled with one person.

He had aquired a certain reputation for himself. He was what many called a 'ladies man.' It was anything but rare to catch Roy Mustang leaving his favorite pub without a woman in arm.

Riza relished in the idea of the man settling down with another. Yes, and if that other person was Edeline, he couldn't be more lucky.

"Well, if it isn't the cocky Colonel Mustang."

'Well, if it isn't her now," Riza thought to herself, letting a small chuckle slip.

"I wanted to thank you again for the night out, Lieutenant Hawkeye," Edeline spoke, steping in time to keep pace with the elder of the trio.

Riza, momentarily baffled, and almost missing the girls subtle intangable wink, replied,

"Anytime Edeline. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Roy grinned a smug smile. The message was for him.

"We should do it again some time soon, real soon," the girl added before going to stand in the cafeteria line for breakfast.

(Line Break)

Having finished earlier than both Riza and Roy, Edeline stacked her used and empty tray with the others. She left them eating and departed with a simple, "See you in the office."

Riza, taking her last few forkfuls of food, chewed, swollowed, and than spoke up.

"I heard Alphonse is leaving for Resembal soon. Maybe even today." Roy stacked his tray with Riza's, putting them with the rest. They left after clearing their table space, and headed back to the office.

"I don't think I understand your reason for telling me," Roy admitted.

Riza shrugged.

"I'm just making conversation, sir. I doubt with Her brother out of town, Fullmetal shouldn't be too busy. Besides work, that's it really."

"I suppose you're right, Lieutenant. Are you planning on inviting her to go out again?"

Just than, another officer passed them, soluting respectfully. They returned the gesture.

To answer his question, Riza replied:

"The idea crossed my mind. She did enjoy herself the other night. She might have other plans though."

"I think I heard something about a possible dinner guest," Roy offered.

"I see, I couldn't possibly interrupt than," Riza commented.

They exchanged a few more words, and entered the office.

(Line Break)

"Mustang, I'm headed out early today. Alphonses train leaves and I promised to see him off at the very least," Edeline said, standing at Roy's desk.

"I forgot to ask berfore hand. I hope it's alright."

The offices other occupants, with the exception of Riza, looked their way.

"Did you finish the stack of-"

"All filed and finished," Edeline smiled, amused by the man's shocked surprise at this.

"Yep, all done. Can I go? If that's ok." Roy, like Edeline, had dropped their usual banter. Everybody noticed.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Roy seceded. "I wish him a safe travel."

"Thank you sir." But before leaving, and for good measure, she 'mumbled' loud enough to be heard,

"Colonel Bastard."

"I can hear you short stuff," Roy smirked.

The door slammed shut.

"That was something," Havoc whispered to Breda.

"You mean the plesentness, with the exception of 'bastard' 'and short?' Yeah. It was," Breda whispered back.

"What do you think it means?" Havoc voiced his thought.

"Does it have to mean anything? Yeah, it was weird, but the two are allowed to be plesent with each other still," Breda concluded. "You're reading too much into it is all."

Havoc let it drop. He still wasn't convinced, but now wasn't the time.

(Line Break)

"I'm going to miss you sister." Edeline and Alphonse stood at the train station.

"I know, Al. It will be nice to visit Winry and Granny though," Edeline said.

"Are you sure you can't get the time off to go with me?" Alphonse asked, this being the second time.

Edeline explained again the simple fact that she, like anybody else had an alotted time off each month. Their last visit to Rush Valley had used that time promptly.

"I promise, if I could, I really would go with you, Al," his sister reassured.

Alphonse sighed, knowing her words to be the truth.

The train was coming into sight, announcing its arival.

"See you in a week," Edeline hugged her brother loosely. She wasn't one for such affection, but Alphonse was the exception.

"You to," Alphonse returned the gesture, minding his harder exterior for his sister's sake.

Once seeing him off, Edeline headed back to the dorms. The work day was over, and she was ready for a short nap.

Meanwhile, Roy was headed home himself.

"Thanks for helping me, Hawk- Riza," he corrected himself, remembering what his passenger had told him earlier.

"I really don't mind. Besides, I'm happy to help a happy couple," Riza joked.

Roy's face turned serious.

"I'm sorry. I was only joking," Riza quickly added.

"It's not what you said. I've just had something on my mind. Can I ask you your opinion?" the man spoke, very much apprehensive.

Riza nodded.

"Anything Roy."

Taking a deep breath, he started:

"I've been wanting to date Edeline more, openly. I just don't feel like it's a good time to do so at the moment. With me being her commanding officer, and her about to turn eighteen, myself in my early twentys, I'm just don't know." Roy turned the corner, now nearing his house.

"It's correct to assume that you're waiting on equal terms?" Riza asked.

"Waiting, for what?" a befuddled Roy asked back.

"Waiting to tell everyone else, other activities on her own terms." Riza spoke with some empathise on the last few words.

"Oh, of course," he cleared his throat, "I made that clear the moment we began seeing each other. I didn't want Edeline to get the wrong idea."

Riza retained her laughter at the sight of the man's awkwardness. Before she would have never asked such a question, but she felt it appropriete timing.

"I say that if both parties are comfortable with each other, and the circumstances, than let it all happen how it's going to," Riza advised.

Parking the car, and before getting out, Roy thanked the woman sincerely.

"Anytime Roy. Now let's start cooking."


	8. Bow Chicka Wow Wow

With Alphonse gone for the week, Edeline had an easy enough time leaving the dorm without question. That did not make the reason for doing so any less nerve racking.

Sure, they had had dinner many a time, but never did it seem so personal.

Roy had called her a day or so after their night out skating. He invited Edeline to his home for a home cooked dinner.

Did she want to go? Yes, very much so. Edeline had yet to ever step foot in Roy's house, let alone lay eyes on it.

"I hope this is ok," the girl muttered to herself. She questioned her attire. Edeline was far from caring about such trivial notions as clothes. But this time was the exception.

The dress she donned had a simplistic appearence. It was just about to Edeline's feet, a loose fit, and the color of lilac.

She had never worn the dress. Alphonse did not know his sister had the dress.

Slipping the material over her head, Edeline looked herself over in the mirror; not in vanity, but recollections sake.

Glancing at the clock, Edeline grabbed her coat, Slipping it on. It was just about time for dinner.

(Line Break)

The walk was not a long one. With the address in mind, Edeline read the street signs as she walked. She had never been in this part of Central, or at least that she could think of. Edeline soon reached Kokoro Way. She was there.

The house across the street was aglow. It wasn't large by any means, but it was more than Edeline and Alphonse had ever had to live in. Bewteen the military dorm and their now non-exsistant country home, this house was by far much larger.

She now stood at Roy's front door. Without hesitation Edeline knocked. The door opened to reveal a very happy looking Roy Mustang.

"Dinner's just about on the table, great timing. Come on in," Roy motioned for her to come inside. She took a seat at the kitchen table, taking a look around as she did so.

The same could be said about the outside. It was well kept and tidy. What caught Edeline's attention however was the the bookcase.

"Your an avid reader. I wasn't aware," Edeline commented. Roy walked back to the table, the last item in hand, placing it among tables contents.

"I thought it would be rather obvious," the man replied, taking the seat by his dinner guest.

"I hope you enjoy casserole. Its the main dish. My talent in the kitchen is rather limited," Roy uncovered the casserole.

"That and stew of course," he eyed the girls reaction as she lit up at this news.

"I like casserole, don't worry. But I have to wonder how you knew about the stew," Edeline reassured the cook.

Serving himself some casserole, he looked up,

"How do you mean?"

"It's my favorite," Edeline stated simply as she served herself said food. Roy understood now. Riza had recommended serving casserole, but also stew. The two did not go together, but she insisted. He now understood her reasoning.

"A little bird told me," Roy grinned. "And to be honest, I don't cook often. Riza may have lent a hand," he admitted.

Edeline smiled at this. She had been a bit surprised at seeing Roy cook. But she wasn't much better at the task either.

"If it wasn't for Alphonse I probably wouldn't eat breakfast or dinner at the dorm," Edeline joked, "But seriously, I really can't cook much myself."

"At least I don't have to worry about impressing you with gourmet meals," Roy grinned.

"Yeah, that's one of my many perks. I'm easy to please in the way of food to say the least," Edeline added with a smile of her own.

Soon they had eaten and moved to the living room. Edeline yawned.

Sitting on the couch, she layed her head back.

"That was very good if I do say so myself, Roy. Thank you for dinner," the girl stiffled another yawn as she spoke.

"Thanks, I glad you liked it," Roy beamed.

"You know, it's getting late. If you would like to just stay the night and go back to the dorms tomorrow, thats ok. I mean only if you want to," Roy added.

Edeline knew he had only good intentions, while many might have taken it differently.

"If you don't mind, that would be awesome. I would rather not head back in the dark." She could have asked him to drive her, but it wasn't doing anyone harm by sleeping there.

"I'll show you the guest bedroom. Its down the hall from my room," Roy said, standing.

Following his lead, Edeline stood and proceeded to follow Roy down the hall. He arrived at the first door, and turned the knob.

It wasn't much, but it was more than it seemed after staying in the military dorms. There was a single sized bed and a dresser for furniture. To top things off was a good sized closest.

"This will do fine, Roy. Thank you," she stood a little taller to reach Roy's height, and kissed his cheek.

"Could I borrow something to sleep in if you don't mind? I only brought the clothes on my back," Edeline asked.

"It's not very comfortable to sleep in a dress, you know?"

Roy nodded in understanding.

"I'll be right back." He left to grab an extra shirt and oUr of pant from his bedroom. Upon returning, Roy handed the change of clothes to Edeline.

"Here you are. There going to be a bit big on you, but the pants are a looser fitting for comfort and have a draw string," Roy explained.

"Thanks, I'm gonna change than," Edeline motioned for the door casually.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'll leave you than to change," Roy left quickly, his embarrassment in his face quite obvious.

With the door closed, Edeline sat the clothes on the dresser and took her dress off. Grabbing a hangar from the closest, she hung it, careful to make sure it would not fall off.

Roy was right. The shirt was fine, as it buttoned up in the front and didn't slide off her shoulders. The pants were a tiny bit too long, but it would do for a night. Had there not been strings to tie them tighter, the girls small waist would not have been able to hold the bottoms up.

Now dressed, Edeline made her way to bed, snuggling down into the comforter.

She was soon sound asleep.

(Line Break)

The morning soon came, along with the sun falling in through the window.

Edeline woke early that morning, the sun in her face. Meanwhile Roy was making breakfast. There came a knock at the door. Setting the spatula down, he,went to answer it. Roy found Havoc on the other side.

"Good morning Havoc. What can I do for you at this time in the morning?" Roy asked.

Havoc had been dreading the trip over, but the colonel was actually in a good mood that morning, and on a day off no less. Havoc saluted.

"I apologize Colonel if I woke you."

Roy smiled.

"Not at all. I woke up early this morning and thought I might as well start breakfest," he reassured the officer.

"Oh good. I just came by to-"

"Whatever you're cooking smells great!"

Leaning to see past Roy's figure, he stopped where he was.

"Chief?" Havoc wore a face of pure bafflement. Edeline, still dressed in Roy's shirt and pants, froze.

"Oh. Hey Havoc," she squeaked.


	9. The Start of a New Dawn

Labyrinth of the Heart /chapter 9

"Hey Havoc. You're up early," Edeline said with a grin. Before Havoc could speak, Edeline spoke up,"

"By the way Mustang, you saved my ass. Thanks for the spare clothes by the way. I helped myself, figured you wouldn't mind." Edeline said, addressing Roy.

The man was monetarily confused. He caught on quickly.

"You went through my drawers? What are you, five?" Roy snapped, doing his best to appear angered.

"Yep. And the guest room was very much to my liking. So now that all the pleasantries are out of the way, I think I'll just be on my way," Edeline moved passed Havoc.

"But before I go, I have to ask that you wait till I leave to see the room," she added.

"Hey, moron. You forgot your coat." Edeline waited while Roy retrieved the girl's signature red coat.

"I'm not the idot who was swindled out of a bed, food, and their dignity," Edeline replied back with her usual ofrice hour arrogance.

Edeline took her coat swiftly from Roy's hand, and began her walk back to the dorms.

"At least I'm not so stupid that I lock myself out of my own dorm!" Roy called after the teen. She turned around, still walking. With a sarcastic salute, Edeline yelled,

"Thanks again, Colonel Bastard!"

She was now out of ear shot. Roy sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in bravado annoyance.

Havoc chuckled.

"Long night sir? He asked.

"You wouldn't believe it it I told you," Roy answered. "Now, what can I do for you?"

Havoc just shrugged.

"It's not important sir. It can wait till office hours," Havoc saluted once more. "Have a good day, Sir."

Closing the door, Roy listened for the sound of Havoc's engine to grow distant. He than walked back to the kitchen. His food he had left unatteneded was now a crisp black with some smoke to make things even better.

(Line Break)

Edeline's coat did very little against the biting cold. The other night had not been so bad, but she was fortunate in the short distance she had to walk.

'At least the clothes Roy lent me are warmer than my dress," Edeline mumbled to herself, pulling her coat tighter around her.

It wasn't much longer before Edeline reached the dorms. She started up the stair case. Once reaching the door, the girl reached into her coat pocket for the key. Fumbling, Edeline dropped them.

"Shit, my hands are too cold," Edeline huffed, breathing into her cupped hands to warm them.

The door opened. Edeline backed up on instinct, unsure of what to expect.

"Sister?" It was Alphonse.

Edeline relaxed, picked up the key from the floor and walked in.

"What are you doing back already? You should be in Resembol for another two days or so," Edeline fell into the couch. Between the fiasco that morning, no breakfast (and boy did Roy's food smell good), she was ready for some quiet time and no questions.

"Granny had a lot of customers come in last minute. I told her and Winry that I would visit again sometime when they weren't so busy," Alphonse said, taking a seat on Edeline's right.

"Where were you this morning? It's kind of an odd choice of clothes you chose to leave in," the armor asked, curious. They were men's clothing. Even for Edeline's lack of feminine prefrence, her brother could tell they weren't her's.

"Oh, this old thing? I took it from Mustang. I locked myself out of the dorm the other night. I knew the bastard wouldn't turn me away, so I figured why not use my resources, right?" Alphonse didn't seem to completely believe her.

"I'm gonna go change now," Edeline stood and left for the bedroom.

Before closing the bedroom door for privacy, she stopped.

"I'm glad your back Al," and than the door closed.

Edeline changed into her routine black top and shirt, slipping the leggings on last.

Edeline didn't like keeping the truth from Alphonse. He had more than enough reason to believe she was lying about locking herself out of the dorm. Alphonse had to have seen the key on the floor before she was able to pick it up. Maybe it was time to come clean.

"Hey, Alphonse. Lets go to the library," Edeline called to her brother sitting in the living room from the now open door.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Alphonse waited for Edeline to slip her coat on. They were than out the door.

The air held a slight breeze, but it wasn't much better than before. The snow crunched under the siblings feet loudly in the silence of the street.

"What do you think of Mustang?"

Alphonse answered simply,

"The Colonel? Well, I never thought much about it if I'm being honest."

"Yeah, me either," Edeline added, unsure how to continue.

"I know this much though. The Colonel is somehow different."

"How do you mean?" Alphonse asked.

"Well, to put it simply, Mustang is someone who is easy to dislike. My first opinion of the bastard when we met him in Resembol was maybe a, I don't know, a rash one," Edeline explained.

Alphonse interjected.

"What do you think now?"

"My idea of the man didn't change quickly. It was awhile. His sarcastic comments, his jokes, his attitude, annoyed me to no end. But," she paused.

Alphonse knew his sister well enough that he knew not to push her to open up. The subject required gentle encouragement.

"But?" Edeline sighed, but found the words to finish.

"I think now that I can see past my stubborn mindedness and am willing to try to see, I think Mustang is ok."

Alphonse was smiling, even if he could not wear it on his face. He was surprised, in a good way. It was refreshing to hear those words. Alphonse could only hope for less drama in the office as a perk of course.


	10. Unexpected Twists and Turns

"Can I stay in bed?" the teen groaned, nestling deeper into the bed sheets.

"Come on, sister. It's not that bad," Alphonse sighed. Edeline had been in a reluctant mood since the siblings returned from the library the night before.

"...Okay." Edeline slowly pulled herself into a sitting position.

"I'm just going to skip breakfest today, alright?" Edeline had not slept much, the black crescents under her eyes were proof enough.

Alphonse left to give the girl some privacy to change for the day.

Soon enough, Edeline had come out dressed per usual.

She slipped her boots on, then before leaving, Edeline called a 'see you later' behind her.

Alphonse reflected back on his and his sister's walk the night before. She had told him of her growing fondness of the Colonel. Though, Alphonse had read something else on her face and in her words. Whatever it was, time would tell.

(Line Break)

Edeline made decent time to the office that morning, walking at a brisk pace. She was eager, and yet she wasn't. The girl was ready for Havoc's poking and presistant fun. He wasn't the type to let these thing go, especially after catching her at Mustangs home.

Much too soon did Edeline reach the massive building in which she knew hell was waiting for her. She walked through the front doors of Central, and sighed.

"Here goes anything," Edeline sighed again, mumbling to herself.

Weaving her way through the many twist and turns and the many floors of the military structure, Edeline hesitantly approached the door she knew she would have to open sooner than later. Turning the doorknob, Edeline was welcomed by many a voice; a certain one in particular standing out the most.

"You're here early, eh Chief?" Havoc said, a grin on his face. He moved to grab his cigarettes, but not before Riza shot him a glare.

"I've told you already, Havoc. Outside or not at all," she said firmly. Riza's tone voiced her aggervation at having to repeat herself. Havoc smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Won't happen again." They all knew better, however. Edeline sat down in her usual spot. She knew Mustang was briefing the group of their upcoming mission.

She was interested and almost couldn't help from bouncing in her seat a little bit. She could really use the distraction to busy herself. Mustang soon arrived.

"Good, everyone's here. I can start right away then," Roy announced, sitting at his desk.

"The investigative department asked us to help them with a problem their having. We're looking to apprehend an individual known by the name of Matt Ackerman. He has been reported to have and most likey still is, stealing from a company warehouse," Mustang explained, reading the information from a file.

"He is wanted as well for two counts of murder."

"Do you have any leads for us to go off of, sir?" Falman asked.

"The warehouse is located in downtown Central," Mustang answered.

"Is there any reason to believe the individual is working with others?" Fuery questioned.

"As far as we know, Matt Ackerman is working alone. Keep alert, however. There my infact be more than one culprit," Riza interjected.

"Alright. That's about it than. I don't think I need to tell you the target could be armed, so be careful and don't get shot," Mustang added with a grin.

"Let's head out."

(Line Break)

They drove two vehicles, as there were more people than there were seats in one car. Riza drove one while Roy drove the other.

They parked car far enough away that they wouldn't give themselfs noticed. The rest would be done on foot. It had been decided that they would split up into pairs. Fuery was to pair with Falman; Riza paired with Breda; Roy was solo; and as luck would have it, Edeline had been paired with Havoc.

Each group made their way on foot in separate directions, down different allys.

Edeline eyed Havoc's expression.

"What is it? I know you what to say it, so spit it out already," Edeline snapped.

"Oh," Havoc hesitated, "I guess I'm just curious why you were at the Colonel's house the other night is all."

"You heard yourself. You were there. I locked myself out of mine and Alphonse's dorm, and since Al was out of town, I figured I would take advantage of the idiot. Simple as that," Edeline answered, her voice tight. She was trying to stay aware of her surroundings along with covering her ass.

"I got that. The only thing I don't understand is why you didn't leave in your usual choice of wordrobe, if you locked yourself out."

'Damnit. Maybe he is brighter than he looks,' Edeline cursed to herself mentaly.

"Last time I checked, it's not a crime to change your clothes," her voice spilled with sarcasim.

"Sure, it just kinda leaves one to wonder with what you were wearing I guess," Havoc shrugged his shoulders.

"What the he'll do you think happened?!" Edeline whirled around, now facing the older of the two.

"Wow, that is not what-" Edeline felt her anger fade as she saw something move at the end of the ally behind Havoc; the way they had just come.

"Come on," she motioned with a hand and Havoc followed. They hurried after the figure, rounding the corner. It was a person, they knew for sure, as all either of the two saw before the individual disappeared down another allyway was a leg.

Edeline looked at her partner, he nodded in understanding and turned back down the ally. She ran to the head of the path the person in question turned down, raising the hand pistol she had been given before leaving the office.

Standing at the head of the ally, Edeline could could see Havoc at the other side. Both smiled as they had successfully deployed their own version of monkey in the middle.

It was a man. He looked to be about thirty, maybe late twenties. He held both hands to his side, one hand discretely inching towards his bulging pocket.

"Take your hand out of your pocket, now," Havoc yelled, his gun pointed at the man's head. He slowly did as instructed, raising both hands, open-palmed and somewhat above his head.

"Who are you? What's your name?" Havoc asked firmly.

The man only grinned.

"I think you already know."

"Matt Ackerman than, I assume. This areas restricted for civilians as of right now, so I suppose it would have to be scum like you," Edeline scoffed. The way the man smiled bothered her. He seemed too confident for someone who was cornered with two guns pointed at them.

"First, I'd like to congratulate you on guessing correctly," the starnger spoke, "and second, I'm sorry to tell you that your about to lose."

"What-" Edeline froze as Havoc was grabbed from behind.

"Shit," Edeline cursed under her breath.

"I will shoot," Edeline threatened, tightening her grip on the trigger.

"What's stopping you? Go on, shoot me." Matt turned around, stepping closer to Edeline.

"I'm not stupid. I know your friend their is bound to be armed and ready to kill that officer any second if I shoot. What do you take me for, some kind of idot?" Edeline tried her best to sound confident and firm.

"Smart girl," he took a few steps more, his hands still in the air. "You're the Fullmetal Alchemist, right? Why don't you just use that alchemy of yours, and, I don't know, kill me maybe?" The man sneered.

"Oh, or maybe free your friend perhaps."

Edeline had considered using alchemy, but she knew that any thing she did would not be fast enough a reaction to reach Havoc's imprsioner. Edeline turned on the safety before dropping the gun.

"What the hell are you doing Ed-" Havoc yelled before his mouth was covered by a gloved hand.

"Ok. You win. Let him go," Edeline ordered.

"This is a first. The military, surrendering?" Matt dropped his left arm, snnaping with his right hand. The figure covered from head to toe restraing Hovoc released his wrists and mouth. The man's alias held a knife. Edeline had guessed right. The whole time Havoc had had a knife to his back.

"You must have some plan up your sleeve," the man taunted, now standing in front of Edeline. He towered over her by a large difference. He looked much heavier than she first had thought.

"So then, what's in your pocket?" Edeline asked. For a brief secod, the man looked at his pocket, creating an opening. Edeline brought her left leg up for a solid hit to the chest. Matt looked back up, but She was too fast. Automail met Matt's chest, sending him doubling over and leaving him winded. Before he could bounce back, she clapped her hands together and placed them on the ground. Using the hard ground beneath their feet, Matt was now encased within five metal triangular upward plates that came to a point, surounding his body in a circle. The alchemical lighting created from the alchemy faded.

Edeline could hear another approaching behind her; she stood and turned, moving to meet their chest with her left leg again. They had managed to grab her leg this time, however, throwing Edeline off balance, causing her to fall. Edeline stifled her want to voice the pain of her impact with the ground, coming out in labored breathing.

"It's about time you showed, Avery," Matt scowled. He was not impressed with the man's tardiness. Avery let go of Edeline's leg, and before she could make any movement to get up, he was already pinning her to the ground by her arms.

"Interesting, the right ones metal, is it?" he seemed fascinated by this. Havoc's hands by this time had been bound together and his mouth gaged. He watched on with agony of not being able to help. He lened back, something in his back pocket was sitting uncomfortably under his rear.

'That's right!' Hovac remembered. Mustang had given each pair a flare contraception. It was more convenient than a regular flare however. All one needed to light it was friction. Luckily he was able to push the flare up and out of his back pants pocket far enough to poke out the top. With a small, rocking motion, back and forth (so as to not draw attention) Havoc leaned further into the concrete building that lined the ally.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Avery asked Edeline. She stayed quiet.

"That's alright. I don't need to know your name to do this," he slowly traced his hand, starting at her neck, down her chest. Edeline's heart beat faster.

All she could get out was a simple 'stop,' as Edeline began to panic. She tried to bring her leg up to knee the man in his back, and had Edeline legs not felt so weak at the moment, she might have,found the strength to do so despite Avery's weight sitting on her.

His hand now cupped Edeline's breast, and he smiled at this.

She gave up. Edelines let herself cry. Havoc watched on in disbelief.

'That son of a bitch is going to-" Hovac thought to himself, furious at their captors as well as himself. Just then, he smelt smoke. The flare was lit.

Before the man who tied him up could do anything, Havoc stopped rubbing the flare against the wall and turned himself around as best he could. With the angle he was at and his restricted movement, he aimed as best he could out of the ally.

Hovac had considered aiming straight up, but reconsidered at the thougt of misfiring and not clearing the high walls of the ally.

The flare, with a push fired from his back pocket as he entered a fetal position to give the flare height and to to avoid hitting his own head. He could feel the fire barely burning through his uniform pants, though by the second it was becoming harder not to show the feeling of burned skin on his face.

The flare shot two more times and was done.

"What the he'll was that?!" Avery stood up, but not before giving Edeline a good fist to the stomach. "Stay," he barked, knowing she wasn't going far. Edeline wrapped her arms around herself. She could feel it, she was going to lose her non-exsistant breakfast. Rolling onto her side as best she could, she vomited. Edeline tryed to breath regulary, however the air had been knocked out of her.

Avery walked up and decked the cloaked man.

"You moron! What were you doing while this idiot here was lighting a fucking flare?!" Avery yelled into the others face.

The last thing Havoc saw was Avery's boot meeting his face, while Avery swung at his 'partner.'

He fell to the ground, holding his face.

"Now their other dogs are on the way I'm sure! Get off your ass and let's go."

"Wait! Avery, help me out," Matt yelled to Avery. He just laughed.

"Sure, whatever you say there 'boss," Avery mock soluted. Then Avery and the other man were gone, leaving Hovac just barely conscious, Matt Ackerman frozen and going no where, and Edeline to suffer in silence.

*Don't forget to review ;)*


	11. Shattered Sanity

A gunshot echoed somewhere off in the near distance a few minutes after the flare was done. Matt cursed to himself over and over while struggling to escape his temporary prison. Mustang and the others came as soon as they saw the beacon.

Falman, upon seeing Havoc, hurried to ungag him and untie the man's wrists.

Riza spoted Matt, and after making sure he wasn't capable of escaping rushed to Edeline's side upon seeing her lying still and unmoving.

Riza froze when she saw the girl's wide and shock filled eyes. She noticed that Edeline's stomach was exposed, her shirt crumpled in a way that it could only have been moved intentionally.

"Oh, Edeline," Riza had seen this much too often than she would like to admit in one lifetime. It came with the criminals and types of people the military dealt with on a daily basis. It was always different, however, when it was one of their own.

"Riza," Edeline whispered, her voice not allowing a tone much higher. She was scared, still. The woman set her gun on the ground, helping Edeline into a sitting position, and leaning her against her chest.

"It's ok now, we managed to wound and capture one of the men. It's ok now," Riza spoke softly into Edeline's hair as she ran her fingers through it, in hope of soothing the girl.

"Don't tell Roy." She stopped. Riza hesitated, but said, "Okay," as it was simply easier to humor the scared and frightened girl at the moment.

"Their down here!" Furey called to the rest of the group. Breda and Mustang entered the ally, Breda hauling one of the culprits in tow.

"Mustang, get help here, now," Havoc ordered, proping himself better against the ally wall. He knew his commanding officer would understand his demand.

Mustang took notice of Havoc's most likely broken nose and black eyes. Falman was tending to him now, while Breda called in on Furey's radio for help. With a glance further, Roy than spotted them.

Jogging passed Matt, Mustang threw a quick glance towards him. Now kneeling beside Riza and Edeline, Roy noticed for the first time the comatose state in which the younger blonde was in.

"How is she, Hawkeye?" Roy asked, trying to keep his anger in check. Her cheek was starting to bruise from where Avery had hit her, and Edeline's face was tear streaked.

"She is physically alright for the most part, sir," Riza answered, keeping her voice steady and professional for the sake of both Roy, and Edeline.

"Sir! Back up is on its way," Furey called.

"Good. In the meanwhile, let's get the other target here in handcuffs." Roy stood, glancing back at Edeline.

"Take good care of her, ok?" Roy said, quietly, his voice almost auditably cracking.

Riza smiled, "Of course, sir."

(Line Break)

Help soon showed and Matt and the cloaked figure in black was taken away. Havoc and Edeline were rushed to the military branch hospital by medical personnel in another vehicle. Those left behind followed in the cars they had come in.

The ride was quiet, no one spoke. They didn't know what to say. Their mission had been a success for the most part, but at what price?

With a short drive, both cars pulled up to the hospital. Falman, Furey and Breda exited the vehicle. They were ready to wait for Riza and Roy, but the Leuitenuit motioned for them to go ahead inside.

Riza took the keys from the ignition and opened her door, stepping out. She hurried to the passenger side of the other car, hopping in.

"Are you going in, sir?" Riza asked, awaiting his answer.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute Leutienuit," he said, leaning back in his seat, visibly tense.

"I need to talk to you later, Colonel. In private, when you have the time," Riza left it at that, before leaving the Colonel alone.

Riza pushed the front doors open and headed for the main desk.

"Exscuse me, I'm here with Colonel Mustang. He and his subordinates are here to see Edeline Elric and Jean Havoc as soon as it is possible," Riza stated, her usual mono tone, or rather 'professional' approach taking the place of her motherly emotions earlier.

It was her defense against her swelling emotions and the urge to cry. It was for her benefit and the others, she told herself.

"Of course, I'll let you know as soon as the doctors allow visitors," the receptionist smiled. She was detached, Riza thought, taking a seat by the others. The woman could smile like that, much to genuine (even happy) in a place where friends and family could die. And they did. Everyday.

Roy walked in, spoting Riza. He walked her way, filling another empty chair.

"So, how long is the wait?" Roy asked. She knew what he had meant.

"The receptionist said she would let us know as soon as they were allowing visitors, sir," Riza said, answering the man's question, although he had assumed there would be some kind of wait when he wallked in. There always was.

Almost two hours later, the woman at the desk finished speaking with another woman in uniform. She thanked the other and made her way over to the waiting personnel.

"Oh, can we go back now?" Riza looked up, seeing the smiling woman.

"Yes, you can all go back. However, I can only let Leuitinet Hawkeye to visit Ms. Elric."

All but Riza looked taken back by this. They were not so much surprised by the news as they were intrigued why.

"Ms. Hawkeye, I'll show you to her room now. And you gentlemen will find your friend in room eleven down this hall, and to your right," the receptionist motioned to a nearby hallway. Falman, Furey, Breda and Mustang started towards room eleven. Roy looked back one last time before turning the corner and losing sight of the two women.

"Alright, it's this way," the receptionist said, starting to head to Edeline's room. Riza followed.

"Ms. Hawkeye. I hope it's alright, but I need some more information about the incident. Of course if you know nothing more than we've been told, it can't be helped," she said, her smile fading.

"Oh, It's not a problem. What can I clear up for you?" Riza asked, already sure of what they wanted to know.

"Edeline is responding well. Actually, she has but scratches and a small concussion, that and a swollen cheek, but," the woman paused.

"It's the male staff," Riza finished the sentence.

"Oh, you know than. That's what I wanted to speak with you about. She doesn't act out of the ordinary with our female nurses. However, when a man is in the room, she's histerical, panicked. She's afraid." Riza sighed.

"Yes, as I would expect."

The woman hesitated before asking: "Was Edeline Elric raped?"

"No, she wasn't. But," Riza took a breath, "she probably would have been had the rest of us not intervened when we did. I found her on her back, shirt pushed up. He started to, but he didn't get far."

"Thank god. It could be worse I suppose. Still, the feeling and terror of know what's going to happen is enough to scar someone."

Riza agreed. Though Edeline had not been raped, she had been touched, it was too much for the girls physc and sanity as it was.

"Well, here we are. You can have awhile, so there's no rush," the receptionist said, stopping at a room.

"Thank you-I don't know your name, I'm sorry," Riza let a small, exhausted laugh find its way out.

The woman smiled. "It's Lizzy, and of course. You're welcome."

(Line Break)

Riza opened the door, and saw Edeline lying in the white hospital bed, and an IV running from her left arm. She was covered in the standard pristine white sheets, staring absently at nothing. Hearing the door open, Edeline jumped in surprise, but relaxed when she saw who it was standing there.

"Oh, Riza. It's just you." her voice was dry, tired. Now that Riza could really see her face, she noticed that Edeline's eyes were unfocused. Seeing the other woman eye the IV, Edeline explained:

"It's for the sedtitive they keep insisting on giving me."

Riza sat beside the bed in a chair that had presently existed already.

Yes, Edeline's sanity had been shattered, Riza thought, in one way or another.


	12. Turmoiled Hearts

Alphonse had first arrived after being contacted by Riza. Roy had insisted on calling, but she said it was probably best if she talk to Alphonse. Roy made a show of reluctance, but gave in. He secretly was rejoiced at this. Roy was not all together sure that he could talk to the boy without getting angry all over again.

While he had visited Hovac, his subordinate had so kindly informed Roy of what had taken place before he and the rest of the team arrived on the scene. The mere thought of that bastard even touching Edeline enraged Roy. Riza had finished visiting with Edeline and decided it was a good time as any to talk to the Colonel. She bid Edeline's unconsious and sleeping form a mouthed 'sleep well' and closed the door behind her.

Back in the lobby where they had previously waited, Riza had found Roy, who seemed to be waiting. He did not look pleased. Roy spotted Riza and saved for her to take a seat by him. She did.

"I assume you already know? Did Hovac tell you?" Riza asked, speaking quiet enough as to keep their words within only each other's hearing.

"Yeah, he did. The others know too. He figured it best if they knew since it would have had to happen eventually," Roy said, his voice conveying the turmoil he wore in his facial expression.

"The others would have had to be informed, I agree. The receptionist, Lizzy, explained to me Edeline's current predicament. She has a case of post-traumatic stress disorder so to speak. She's afraid of men, to put it simply. So it may be difficult for awhile in the office when she comes back to work," Riza's heart wrenched as she explained everything to Roy. The girl didn't deserve this. No one did.

Roy nodded, and simply said, "Someone needs to call Alphonse."

After their exchange, Riza called, and Alphonse soon arrived. She had prepared earlier for an empty room. Riza asked Alphonse to follow her, and he did so without question.

"I wanted to fill you in on everything before you saw your sister," Riza explained, taking a seat on one of the beds in the room. Alphonse came to sit beside her. The bed sank down a few inches.

"Edeline wasn't hurt so much phisically, as she was mentally," Riza started, speaking gently.

"How do you mean?" Al asked, nervously awaiting the rest.

"One of the men we were after, touched your sister in an uncomfortable way, but-"

"So she was- she was-" Al could not bring himself to say the word. His voice was a mix of anger, frustration, but also fear.

"No Alphonse, I promise. Edeline wasn't-" Riza felt sick even having to speak the very word to a sixteen year old boy, in regard to his sister's well being.

"Edeline wasn't raped." She found herself losing her walls that kept her emotions at bay. Water fell down her cheeks, taking a deep breath.

"Had we not gotten there when we did, a lot more would have happened. But what I need you to understand is that she's not exactly in a 'stable' mind set right now. Edeline is going to need some time to heal and get passed her PTSD, as well as her physiological fear of men, ok?" Alphonse was silent. She looked up from the ground, and saw that Al's red orbs were absent. Riza figured all it meant was the armor's eyes were 'closed.' She moved closer, wraping her arms around the bulking form of the boy.

"Alphonse? Al? Are you still with me?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here," He mumbled, his words just barely able to make out.

"Do you want to see her? I bet she'd be thrilled," Riza said, trying to cheer Alphonse up as much as was possible in their situation.

"I'd like that, but, do you think I'll, you know," Alphonse didn't want to think it possible. "Do you think she will be afraid of me?"

"Afraid? I doubt it," Riza smiled. "While I'm sure being a suit of armor has its disadvantages, it has its perks too."

"Really? How?" Alphonse turned to look at Riza as she spoke.

"You don't have the physical features of a man. She won't be afraid. Besides," Riza stood, reaching out a hand to Al, "Edeline couldn't be afraid of you." The boy smiled inwardly.

"You're right. Thanks, Ms. Riza." With a few groans of metal and bed frame, Al stood and took Riza's hand gently and following as she led him out of the room.

(Line Break)

Alphonse waited for Riza to give the 'ok.'

She had asked him to wait, as a precaution, to tell her that he was here. Al might have been hurt by the request had he not understood the situation. Besides, Riza would not have asked something of the sort to be hurtful.

"He should be here any minute," Alphonse heard from inside. That was his cue.

"Hey," Al had wanted to say more, but seeing his sister lying in the bed, looking exhausted and nursing a swollen cheek took the words away.

"Al, I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you sooner myself," Edeline apoligized, trying to give her most convincing smile. A smile that said "it's not as bad as it looks." Alphonse pulled a chair up to the side of the bed beside Riza's seat.

"I understand, you were a bit preoccupied." He decided to play along with Edeline's nonchalant act for once. The circumstances were different, and if it helped to pretend, than so be it for the time being.

Riza couldn't help but notice the circles of sleep deprevtion forming under the younger blondes drooping eyelids.

"When can I go home?" Alphonse was taken back at first. Not by the question though. Edeline had always been impatent to get out of the hospital, this was nothing new. However, she had never refered to the dorm as 'home' not once since they first moved in.

"You can leave soon as you've been cleared, ok? I think one more night should do the trick," Riza had seen Alphonse struggling for an answer on top of his surprise, she had seen; so she answered.

"That will be nice. I've always hated the smell and whitness of these rooms," Edeline's eyes slowly closed, her breathing became even.

'She's asleep. She must have been tired,' Riza thought to herself, 'She hasn't been sleeping well though."

"I'm going to go see how Hovac's doing," Riza said, walking to the door.

"She'll be alright Alphonse. I promise. She's stronger than she looks." Riza was gone and headed down the hall.

Alphonse sighed. He knew Hawkeye's words were true. Yet, it still hurt to know Edeline was hurt at all.


	13. Securing Emotion

Edeline had been released from the hospital two days later. Before she could be discharged however, a nice and smiling woman sat down and asked question after question: "How are you" and others regarding the girl's mental state.

The woman wrote while Edeline answered the questions. The impatient alchemist put up with the questioning for the sake of getting out and tasting freedom again.

The nice woman finished before leaving Edeline with techniques for coping if anxiety arose, or a panic attack of sorts. She said it was common after an incident such as rape. Edeline zoned out, restraining the urge to snap at the woman. Edeline refused to discuss the incident. All her answers had been vauge, but enough to satisfy the questioner.

This went on for an hour before she closed her notes and gave her pen a rest.

"I just need to talk to the doctor and you should be ready to go home," the woman smiled her overused and much too "I'm a friend and you can trust me" grin. The doctor cleared Edeline and she left the next day with Alphonse.

Alphonse had brought a fresh pair of clothes for his sister to wear. The clothes she had come to the hospital in were not clean and in poor condition. Edeline changed and they were on their way.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat when we get back to the dorms," Alphonse offered as they walked back.

"Yeah, I guess I am hungry. I didn't have much of an appetite for food in the hospital," Edeline said, thinking.

"Hey Al?"

"Yes sister?" Alphonse listened.

"Don't tip toe around me ok? I hate seeing everyone else do it. Just be your old self, alright?" Edeline said, and Alphonse nodded.

"I won't, I promise. Just promise you will tell me if you are having trouble or need help, ok?" Al replied. Edeline smiled.

"I can do that." The walk back was short enough, though with each passing stranger on the street, Edeline found herself acutely aware of those around her. Or more specifically, the opposite gender. Edeline's breathing increased slightly.

'Just breathe,' Edeline told herself. She and Al were soon past the passing crowd of people. Al decided that his sister had had everything under control. He didn't need to step in. The rest of the walk back was met in silence, but not an uncomforatble one. There merely wasn't anything to be said at the present moment.

(Line Break)

"Riza?" Roy called from the kitchen.

"Yes?" she answered back, entering through the kitchen door.

"I wanted to get your opinion on something. Run it by you," he said. Roy continued to stir his stew that sat atop the stove.

"Sure, anything. What was it?" Riza inquired, sitting at the table.

"Is it too soon to invite Edeline over for dinner, or anything in general?" She though on this and then answered:

"It has been two weeks. I think you should ask and go from there. If she says yes, than great. If she says no, it's just not time yet."

Roy nodded.

"I'll do that. Edeline does seem to be doing well," Roy mused. He had stopped stiring as he had become distracted. Realizing this, he started again.

"I'm glad that she seems to be doing good. I was really worried there at first." Riza commented, a small smile on her face.

Riza soon took her leave and Roy bid her goodnight as she closed his front door.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, he headed for the phone. It was still only eight O' clock. They would still be up.

He dialed the familiar number and waited for the receiving line to pick up.

"Hello?" Alphonse's voice was heard.

"Hello Alphonse. It's Roy." Roy had started to become much more formal with Alphonse, per request of Edeline. She had already decided to tell her brother when the opportunity and time was right.

"Mustang, it's nice of you to call. Can I help you? Did you need to talk to Edeline?"

"I was just checking up on her, and yes, if It's a good time," Roy said, eager to speak to the girl.

"Let me just wake her. Edeline's just napping." Roy mentally smacked himself.

"Oh no, it's alright! You can just have her call me when she's awake," he insisted. Al had already set the phone aside.

"Dann it," Roy cursed. He hadn't expected Edeline to be sleeping when he called.

The quiet on the other end of the line filled.

"Hello?" She sounded tired, half asleep.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that you may be sleeping," he apologized.

"Roy? Oh, it's alright. I didn't plan on falling asleep," Edeline's voice lit up.

"Besides, I won't sleep tonight if I slept any longer. So, you wanted to talk to me?" Roy breathed.

"I wanted to invite you to dinner sometime if you were feeling up to it," Roy hurried to ask, afraid he might change his mind if he didn't.

Edeline breathed in on the other line. Than exhaled. And she smiled. Edeline hesitated, but kept circling back to the same thought. She really cared about Roy, and she really did trust him. Maybe had it been someone else asking, Edeline might not have even hesitated in saying no. But this was Roy Mustang.

"Tonight is ok with me. What time should I be there?"

"Oh- I mean, great. Is half an hour too soon?" Roy was half expecting a respectful excuse.

"That's fine. I'll have Al walk me over, see you there?" Roy grinned to himself.

"Yeah, see you soon." Before Edeline could hang up the phone, Alphonse interjected.

"I needed to ask the colonel about," Alphonse stopped, he hadn't thought of a reason. Edeline gave a small laugh and asked Mustang to stay on the phone and then handed it to her brother.

"Here. Also, can you walk me to Mustangs in fifteen minutes?" she asked. "I left something there last time."

"Of course," Al replied, Edeline nodded and then went to get dressed.

"This is Alphonse, sir." Al looked to make sure the bedroom door was closed. It was.

"Oh, hello Alphonse. What did you need?" Roy asked.

"I just wanted to give you some advice. When Edeline gets there, don't act like anything's changed, ok? It's all she's asked of me and I feel Edeline would want you to do the same."

"Alright," Roy said, "I will do that. Thank you." they said goodbye and hung the phone up on their end.

"I'm ready when you are, Al," Edeline walked towards him, now wearing her red coat.

"Great, let's go then. Wait. I thought you were changing?" Alphonse asked, confused.

"I decided my usual was fine," Edeline answered. The two siblings than left the dorm.


	14. The Losing side of Sanity

The night was empty. They had the sidewalk to themselves. Sister and brother walked side by side in silence to their destination. Edeline held her left fist in her right palm.

"Alphonse? What do you think about Mustang?" she asked. Alphonse glanced at his sister upon hearing the question.

"I suppose I don't dislike or really hate the Colonel. He's just Mustang to me. Why do you ask?" The armors suit echoed in itself.

Edeline thought about how to answer her brother's question. She sighed.

"I like him," she answered quickly. Alphonse turned his head at this answer. Surprised and yet not unaware of this truth, he continued gently. Alphonse looked forward again as they walked.

"Well, that's an improvement from your usual feeling towards him," Alphonse joked. Edeline's face fell. She wanted to tell him. Her own brother.

'It's just so childish. I should be able to just say it,' the girl berated herself, mentally.

"It's not as simple as that, Al. I really wish it was." Alphonse stopped walking. Edeline followed suit, but did not face the armor.

"I think I understand, Ed. I'm not as naive as I was when we we're younger." Still staring forward, Edeline closed her eyes.

"What do you know? It's okay. Just say it. Whatever it is." Her voice was no longer steady. It shook with obvious uncertinaty. Speaking softly, Alphonse spoke:

"You care about him. Roy. You care about him very much. I started to suspect some time ago. "

Edeline turned around now. A lone streak of water left its mark on her cheek.

"Was I that obvious?" Edeline joked, rhetorically.

"Well, the ice skating with Ms. Riza. I thought it odd but decided nothing of it. The dinner that night is what had me wandering, though. And you locking yourself out? You had the keys with you when I opened the door. You had to be somewhere, right?"Alphonse met his sister's eyes.

"I suppose I didn't complain enough too, huh? At least, not like usual. I haven't called him 'Colonel Bastard' in a while." Edeline wiped her check with her left hand, releasing it from its grip.

"I think Mustang will be getting worried soon, don't you think?" The girl said.

"Yeah, lets get going."

"Hey Alphonse? " Edeline said. They began walking again.

"Yeah?"

"I love you brother. And thank you."

"I love you too, Edeline."

(line break)

Edeline and Alphonse stood on Roy's door step. Alphonse knocked.

"Hey Al, do you want to stay? I mean I obviously didn't forget anything really, so I mean, if you want to," Edeline offered.

"If Mustang doesn't mind. I would like to," Alphonse accepted. Edeline's offer was more than an invitation to stay for dinner. It was his sister's way of inviting her brother into something that once was a secret. Something special she felt was important to her. The door opened.

"Hey! You're right on time." Roy looked at Alphonse, then met Edeline's eyes. He asked the silent question. Edeline nodded her head to answer a silent 'yes.'

"It's OK, Roy. Al knows. I told him," Edeline said, a reassuring small smile in response.

"Alright then. Come on in, Alphonse, Edeline." He moved to let the siblings in.

Roy smiled. "Dinners ready when you are."

(Line Break)

"I couldn't have guessed," Edeline joked.

"What?" Roy laughed.

"You made stew. My favorite," she held up her stew filed spoon to her mouth. Roy did the same.

"Well, I figured I would wow you with my cooking skills first. But I don't cook much. In fact, Riza may or may not have helped me. So I said, 'what the hell?' She likes stew. Even if it is simple and has milk in it."

Edeline swallowed her spoonful.

"Well it's really good." Edeline smirked.

"For a colonel anyways." Roy feigned a hurt expression.

"I am hurt by this. I only slaved over the stove for-" the man looked at his watch- "forty-five or so whole minutes."

"I'm only joking of course, besides, my mother taught be better then to insult someones food," Edeline's smile dropped.

"Oh crap!" Edeline dropped her spoon into her bowl.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked, concern laced in his voice.

"When I came over last, my dress, I changed, you gave me pajamas-" Edeline's hand waved franticaly as she talked. This did little to help. However, Roy understood.

"Slow down. It's ok. I have the dress. It's hanging up in the guest room closest. When I realized you left it behind a few days ago, I meant to say something. I'm sorry, I completely spaced it," Roy explained. The girl looked a little less upset now. Setting his spoon down, Roy stood.

"I can show you." He made to reach for Edeline's hand. That was Roy's mistake.

"Please, no," Edeline muttered under her breath. Roy clasped her hand in his. Edeline's breathing quickened.

"AL. " Edeline spoke her brother's name just loud enough for the human ear to hear, in vain. He had gone home some time ago, back to the apartment. She remembered this, and more.

Flashes of THEM. The ally. Pinned. Touched. No longer could she see Roy, no. Everything became distorted. Her breaths we're shorter. Edeline pulled her hand back quickly, away from the Colonel's. She stood fast, the chair once occupied fell over, hitting the floor loudly.

"Edeline. Edeline!" Roy began to panic. She had to breathe. Calm down. "It's okay here. You're safe. I promise. " He said this , taking a few steps closer to the girl. His voice calmer. More controlled. Edeline held her palms against the sides of her head. Her eyes wide.

Roy decided then. He ran briskly to the guest bedroom where the lilac dress hung. He grabbed it, pulling it off the hanger, and made a beeline back to the kitchen. Standing back in front of Edeline, Roy held up the dress.

"Look, it's okay. See? " He knew better than to think that this whole scene was because of a single dress. No, it was just the start of it all. Edeline's eyes locked onto the familiar hue of purple.

"Mom's dress, " she said, her words barely audible. This raised Roy's interest, but pushed it aside for the moment. Edeline shrank into a crouching position onto the kitchen floor, groping the material in her flesh hand.

Her eyes closed. Roy moved with her and now sat cross legged on the tile as well, allowing the girl's small form to fall into his lap, her head resting against his chest.

As he watched, Roy could see Edeline falling asleep, her eyes still closed, and her left thumb and fore finger rubing the material back and forth, slower and slower.

"I'm sorry, Edeline. " Roy whispered into blond hair. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you in time. "


	15. red Hot Flame

She had fallen asleep. Finally. Roy sighed deeply, breathing a sigh of relief. Edeline snored lightly, and quietly. The man might have laughed if he wasn't exhausted and it was not one in the morning.

Shifting carfully, Roy managed to stand smoothly and without waking the sleeping form. He walked Edeline to the spare bedroom. There, he opened the door, pushing the already ajar door with his back. He laid her on the queen size bed.

Next was the hard part. Sleep ware. He knew he couldn't changer her clothes unconscious, even if the girl were awake. He had an idea.

'Please be awake, please be awake, ' the colonel thought as he headed down the hallway to his phone. He dialed the number by memory. It rang a few times before the line connected.

"Riza? I didn't wake you did I?" He hurried to ask.

"I was just falling asleep. I had stayed up late reading, " Riza answered, sounding the faintest bit tired. "But why are you calling this late? Is everything alright? "

"Oh, nothings wrong, it's just that I had a small problem tonight and I need a, " the man searched for the right word without sounding sexist or perverted- "person's advice. "

"Edeline? " Riza guessed. Roy sighed in defeat.

"Yes. Edeline. She had a small, if you can even call it that, panic attack tonight. I got her to sleep and is in the spare bedroom. " Riza was confused.

"So what's the problem? " He waited a moment before answering into the receiver.

"It's the matter of her.. sleepware. " The woman laughed to herself. Never before had Roy Mustang had a problem as such. He had a well known reputation in the office after all.

"Just take off her shoes and socks, and make sure her coat is off too. Just use a light blanket to cover her. From the sounds of things, Edeline might over heat under the comforter." Riza instructed her superior as so.

"That's all? I kinda expected it to be more complicated," he said, honestly.

"We girls aren't that hard to understand, Roy." Riza joked, attempting to lighten the colonel's spirit.

"And Roy? Dont worry about tomorrow. I'll leave early if you'd like so I can be there with her." Riza understood Roy's need to care for the girl, but he also had to show up to the office or suspicion may start to spread.

Roy wasn't stupid. Even he could see that the couples secret wasn't well kept. While it wasn't obvious, it was beginning to show through.

"Thank you, Riza. I'll do that right now. And thank you. Goodnight." She bid him the same and both ends we're hung up.

Heading back to the spare bedroom, Roy stopped by the hallway closet first and retrieved a light blanket as told so. He turned the light switch down, making the room dark. Moving to remove boots and socks, he dropped them gently to the floor, as though not to make a noise. Next, the man maneuvered the girls red coat off, somehow not waking Edeline's sleeping form that had moved since he was gone and hugging the pillow to her body. She still slept. Dropping said coat with the boots, Roy laid the blanket over Edeline.

"Good morning, " Roy spoke and with a kiss on the head, he was off to his own bedroom for the remainder of his early morning.

(Line Break)

The sun was up. The room filled with morning Amestris heat. Edeline rolled onto her back, opening her eyes a crack each.

"It's too damn hot in here to sleep," she muttered under her breath. Even with a good night sleep the girl was tired. But now she was awake and knew there was no falling back into dreamless unconsciousness.

Pushing herself into an upright position, Edeline swung her legs over the side of the bed. Sill disorineted with sleep, Edeline stood and slowly shuffled her way to the kitchen. There she stood in front of the fridge.

There was a sheet of paper stuck to it. Edeline tore it free and sat at the kitchen table.

"I had to go to the office this morning. I would have stayed to see you awake, but you know how the office is. Anyways, you needed the sleep. Riza will be by later. Help yourself to any food you can find. There should be left over stew in the fridge. I thought for awhile where to hang this note, where you would find it. The fridge! Where else? Anyways, I'll be home soon.

\- your only red hot flame. Thinking of you."

"Oh Roy," Edeline smiled and laughed to herself. Placing the note on the table, she stood to retrieve said stew.

"Maybe he does know me well."


	16. Hurdles

She listened to the older man speak, but she also did not. Roy gave her a side glance that said she had better be listening. Not a threat, more a safety warning.

"I've heard everything you two have had to say, Colonel Mustang, Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm sure you will be pleased to hear I am not going to do anything." The man smiled, Edeline nervous but holding her expression.

"What?" Edeline and Roy said in variations. When Riza had come over a few nights before, she proposed, at the time, the crazy idea of coming forward to the Fuher about their situation. She claimed he was more laid back and understanding than most of the military's occupants were willing to believe. After long debate, Roy agreed, and Edeline hesitantly followed. The colonel cleared his threat.

"Thank you sir." Roy looked much less tense and stress free than he did upon entering the office. Edeline however still wasn't sure if she believed everything was resolved that simply. Edeline caught Roy's side glance. She understood what he meant.

"Thank you Fuher Bradley," she said, probably much too serious hearing herself. Bradley laughed.

"There's no need to be so tense, Ms. Elric. I don't bite. I trust both of you to keep the work place professional." Bradley leaned back further, more comfortably into his chair.

"Besides, you're legal adults. I'll dismiss you both now. Unless you had other business to discuss?" Roy politely declined, and with a salute from both, Edeline and and Roy left the office.

(Line Break)

"I assume from your faces everything is well?" Riza could only figure such a guess as Roy was more collected than before going in. The girl was riding the line between disbelief and relief.

"It was too easy," Edeline commented off-handedly as the three made their way opposite Bradley's office door.

"Yes, but it's one less hurdle. And that I'm grateful for," Roy exclaimed, a happy grin on his face.

Riza laughed lightly, asking, "Are you two hungry? I believe breakfast is still being served."

"Do you have to ask?" Edeline asked rhetorically, humor obvious. Roy turned to Edeline.

"By the way, you owe me food. You ate half my cupboards." The girl looked smug.

"I don't think humans can actually consume cupboards. You must have something else in your house."

"Your funny. You know what I mean," Roy elbowed the shorter of the three. Edeline didn't lose her smile.

Riza followed behind a bit. Her stick in the mud superior and young alchemist (just as stubborn) weren't an obvious pair. They still completed each other well, even if it wasn't clear why. Riza could only imagine what the two could do together. This could be a good or bad thing some might feel. The blond and her superior kept up a small conversation. Riza noticed, as Roy had probably as well, that Edeline was practically her old self.

"Now we just have to tell the guys," Roy announced. Edeline groaned.


End file.
